Wrong Again
Wrong Again is a Laurel & Hardy silent short film released 23 February 1929. Summary Stable grooms Stan and Ollie overhear news of a $5,000 reward for the return of the stolen painting The Blue Boy, but think the reward is for the horse at their barn named Blue Boy. When they bring the horse to the painting's owner, he speaks to them from an upstairs window where he can't see the steed; he tells them to bring Blue Boy in the house and put "him" on the piano. This triggers a running gag where Ollie explains patiently to Stan that the rich are different from you and me. He punctuates his lesson with a twisting gesture of his hand to demonstrate the 180-degree difference between the classes. The three clump through the front door while the millionaire upstairs takes a bath — "and it ain't even Saturday." Ollie has an altercation with a nude statue, which snaps into three pieces after the two tumble to the floor. Hardy, ever the gentleman, safeguards the statue's modesty by wrapping its bare torso in his coat while he reassembles it. When the statue is back upright and Ollie removes the coat, the torso segment is backwards, so its backside protrudes out from where its midriff should be. Meanwhile, the suddenly obstreperous Blue Boy chases Stanley around the house. The police have recovered the Blue Boy painting and are making plans to return it. Working together, Stan and Ollie manage to lead the horse to the grand piano, and he leaps up on it. The millionaire upstairs in his tub hears the commotion below. Blue Boy stands calmly, when suddenly a piano leg gives way and Ollie is left literally holding things up, about a ton of piano and horse. The horse keeps nudging Stan's derby off his head and Stan opts to keep retrieving the hat rather than help Ollie. They finally get the piano leg wedged back under the instrument, but not before Ollie's head gets squished between the two. The millionaire's mother returns home and gives the funniest look to her bizarrely deformed statue. The police arrive with the real Blue Boy painting. The millionaire descends from his bath to reveal the misunderstanding. Ollie twiddles his tie, apologizes for the "faux pas" and he and Stan and Blue Boy make a hasty exit, followed by the irate millionaire with a shotgun. The priceless painting is knocked on top of one of the detectives, whose face pops through the canvas, replacing Blue Boy's face. The officer's rump smokes from the shotgun blast. Cast * Stan Laurel as Stan * Oliver Hardy as Ollie * Dell Henderson as Millionaire (uncredited) * Josephine Crowell as Millionaire's Mother (uncredited) * William Gillespie as Horse Owner (uncredited) * Fred Holmes as Stableboy (uncredited) * Sam Lufkin as Sullivan (uncredited) * Harry Bernard as Policeman (uncredited) * Charlie Hall as Neighbor (uncredited) * Jack Hill as Man on Buckboard (uncredited) * Fred Kelsey (uncredited) * Anders Randolf (uncredited) Category:Films Category:Laurel & Hardy films Category:A nice mess